The present invention relates to an authentication device, program, and method for authenticating a second terminal based on information sensed by a first terminal.
Devices used to authenticate terminals such as smartphones are known in the art as disclosed in Patent Publication No. 2008-282084. A technology is described in Patent Literature 1 in which, when a device is held in the hand of the user, vibrations are applied to a finger in contact with the device, the vibrations transmitted to another finger are received, and the received vibrations are used to determine whether or not the user has permission to use the device.